When Mickey joins
by Highrise148
Summary: My take on when Mickey joined the Tardis crew. They go to 1918 and something bad happens.


**A/N This is my take on when Mickey joined the Tardis crew.**

Mickey POV

" Can't we go somewhere." Rose complained looking at the Doctor. He popped his head out of the engine area of the Tardis, shook his head, and went back to working.

"So polite." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room." Rose muttered, giving me a pointed look before turning on her heel and walking into one of the many halls in the Tardis.

"Hey where'd Rose go?" The Doctor asked popping his head put from under the Tardis. Wow does he ever listen?

"Her room." I said simply. He nodded and went back to working.

_*Later that night*_

Rose POV

I walk into the kitchen to see the Doctor cooking.

"Hey Doctor,the Tardis ready for flying?" I ask, he jumps dropping the glass jar he was holding while whipping his head around.

"God Rose, don't scare me like that. And yes the Tardis is ready for flying, I was thinking 1918." He said giving me smile which I gladly returned.

"1918!?" A voice screamed from behind me. I turned around and saw Mickey standing there looking shocked.

" Ya 1918, as in the year 1918."The Doctor talked slowly as if he was talking to a five year old. I roll my eyes before sitting down to eat.

"I cooked chicken."The Doctor declared setting down platter. Mickey joined us taking the seat next to me and across from the Doctor. I ate one piece of chicken, a small plate of chips, and a piece of pie. The Doctor rolls his eyes smiling at me. Me being the mature one I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Can we watch movies here?" Mickey asked sounding exasperated, like he was trying to get our attention.

"Ya, in the TV room." I replied looking over at him. He looked confused and I realized that he had no idea where that was.

"Sorry, once you leave the kitchen turn to the left, it's the first door on the right." I said embarrassed.

" Oh come on Rose he doesn't know where that is. Also I had one more thing to say to you...what was it now...um oh ya don't go making this place domestic." The Doctor laughs, I start laughing too remembering when he said that. We look into each others eyes and the whole world seems to disappear around me.

Doctor POV

Rose looked into my eyes and the kitchen and Mickey faded away. We were having a conversation without even talking, I guess that happens after you know someone really well. Our conversation went something like this:

Rose: Remember when mum slapped you?

Me: Not funny that really hurt!

Rose: Ya but it was hilarious.

" Hellooooo, Rose Doctor anyone home." Mickey's voice came back first, then the kitchen,and finally Mickey. Rose seemed a little disappointed about something but I decided not to ask because something bad might happen.

"Come on Mickey I'll show you where the telly room is." Rose says giving me a look that said _something is bothering yout we'll finish this later_. Rose was right something was wrong but I don't know what, it was like I forgot something that was suppose to happen in 1918, something bad. I give her a slight nod before she disappeared out the door with Mickey in tow.

_*The next day*_

Rose POV

_Beep Beep Beep_. Ugh, I roll over slamming my hand down on my alarm clock. I pull myself out of bed and quickly brush my hair and teeth, get dressed and run down to the kitchen where the Doctor is sitting drinking a cup of tea.

"There is some left for you in the kettle. The kettle is alien technology so it doesn't get cold until it is completely empty." The Doctor say smiling at me. The door opened again and there stood Mickey looking tired.

"Why is there a alarm clock in my room set to 7:00?" He asks glaring at the Doctor.

" We always wake up at 7:00. We not going to change our routine just because your joined." The Doctor snapped at him. Mickey glared more at the Doctor who glared right back.

"Hold it!" I scream getting in the middle of them.

"No fighting! Doctor can you go ahead and fly us to 1918? I want to do something exciting." I ask politely. He nods before running of towards the Tardis's center. I follow him and Mickey follows me. I move over to my original spot against the railing and smile. _Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh._ The familiar sound of the Tardis relaxed me. Mickey came and stood next to me.

"You two should change." The Doctor ordered pointing towards the clothes area. I nodded and bounded towards the room. When we finished I was in a baby pink old timey dress with a big skirt and black glats whilMickey was wearing an old timey blazer and a pair of slacks with a long coat over it and a pair of speak black shoes.

"How do I look? And doesn't the Doctor have to change?" Mickey asked.

"You look great and the Doctor never changes his outfit." I say walking back to where the Doctor was standing.

" You ready my fair maiden." The Doctor said in a faux french accent, I laugh but nod. We open the door and we were standing in the middle of a village. People with clothes around their faces covering their mouths and noses surrounded us.

"What is going on?" I whisper to the Doctor.

"I don't know." He whispers before walking up to a women.

"Ma'am what is going on?" He asks motioning around him.

"Almost everyone has the plague. Oh poor dears." She replies handing him three white rags.

"For you and your friends." The lady replies before running off to help others. The Doctor walks back handing us the rags. After we put them on he turns to us.

"Do you want to go back?" The Doctor asks, I look over at Mickey who shakes his head 'no'.

"No we'll survive, do you know what sickness they're talking about?" I ask looking over at him.

"It's what you guys call the flu." The Doctor said motioning for us to follow.

"Thats not that bad." I say looking around. We walked around for about 5 hours until the sun started to set. We all ran back to the Tardis to sleep.

"Hey Doctor can we go to 2014 tomorrow?" Mickey asks after we had removed the rags.

"Whatever Ricky." The Doctor muttered.

"It's Mickey." He snapped glaring at the Doctor.

" Boys! Please stop fighting!" I scream. Both boys shut up immediately knowing better than to anger me.

"Good, now I'm going to go to bed. No FIGHTING!" I declare screaming the last word. They both nod before wandering off towards their rooms. I walked to my room and falling asleep easily.


End file.
